1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to field servicing microprocessors and in particular to a mechanism for hot plug docking a microprocessor.
2. Background Art
Modern computers often utilize multiple microprocessors to share the processing demand in order to achieve high levels of performance. At the same time, business-critical applications demand a high level of availability. These competing aspects create a requirement for field serviceability and upgradeability that can be performed without substantially disrupting the performance capability of the computer system. Specifically, the "hot plug" replacement or installation of individual microprocessors while the computer system remains operational is a requirement. Further, it is desirable that any "hot plug" replacement or installation of a microprocessor be accomplished with relative ease and with minimal disassembly of the computer system.
The service aspects of rack mounted drawer systems can be problematic due to limited accessibility. Accessibility is usually limited to the front or the rear, as opposed to the front, rear, side and top access associated with most non-rack floor standing computer systems. Rack drawers are sometimes displaced to the front or rear within a rack to provide service access from the top. However, this is undesirable due to the potential problems associated with cable management as well as the level of disassembly required to displace the drawer. Service-in-place, in which the rack drawer is not displaced but rather serviced through front and/or rear access only, is therefore the preferred approach.